It's not your fault, It was never your fault
by SayaRavenHope
Summary: This is a Kaien Shiba oneshot, taking place before, and after he dies, there were a few changes made, like his wife didn't die, and, well read on to find out;


Info:

Name:Tsukiko (moon child) Shiba

Age:Younger thenKaien by like 20 years

type:Shinigami

Looks: Short black hair, large breasts, about Yoruichi size, really petite, with clear perfect blue eyes^_^You wear the same shukoku as Soi Fon.

"Captain you really shouldn't be up right now, your condition has been worse then usual recently."You said

"Don't worry so much, I'm feeling better today"Captain Ukitake responded.

"Well, if you say so Taicho"You said

"haha" The chuckle sooned turned to coughing

"Captain!" You went to his side in alarm

"I'm fine, now let's get to the meeting" He said

You are Captain Ukitake's assistant, but because of his condition, you are known as a captain, and even wear the robe and attend meetings. Your assistant captain, and husband, is Kaien are madly and irrevocably in love with him. You grew up with them, although your brother, Byakuya Kuchiki, dissaproved greatly, and so did the rest of the best friend is Kukaku, and she was also your best maid. You were trained by two of the strongest shinigami of all time; Shihouin Yoruichi and Uruhara Kisuke. They taught you everything you needed to know in order to become a strong shinigami, and you savored all the knowledge they gave the left the soul society, you were sad, but you remained where you were as 3rd seat of squad still kept in touch with Urahara, without the knowledge of Yamamoto, although Yoruichi was harder because she moved around a lot and didn't often stay with are known as cheerful, kind, beautiful, short-tempered, and extremely powerful. Before becoming an captain(the position is shared between you and Ukitake) you were in Zaraki Kenpachi's squad, squad 11. You were great friends with him, in fact you were friends with a lot of people but some just pissed you off. You never got along with Aizen, Ichimaru, or Mayuri you were okay with pretty much everyone , you were heading off to a joint meeting of Taichos and fukutaichos. The meeting was supposed to be about the placement of the new family member of the Kuchiki family, Rukia. Apperently she wasn't let in on the secret about her sister, and you were told to keep it that way.

"Hey! You could wait up you know?" Kaien yelled from behind you, scaring the crap out of you.

"Eep! Kaien what the hell??" You exclaimed, kneeling close to the ground with your hand on your heart.

"What's wrong did I scare you huh? huh? huh?"He kept teasing

"Hold on, just give me a minute to restart my heart before I yell at you" You responded a little playfully

"Aww come on, I didn't mean to, honest" Kaien said, hiding a smile.

"Alright let's get going you two" Ukitake said

"Sir,yes,sir" You both salutedand grinned at each other

You couldn't have been happier in your life, you were always smiling, even after your family exiled you for marrying Kaien. You never looked back or had any regrets about the decisions you've made.

"Well , have you thought about which group you would like to be in."Yamamoto asked her

"Um, well no, not really sir.I don't mind where I am placed" Rukia said and shifted uncomfortably,looking around. Her eyes fell on Mayuri and she shivered.

You were suddenly struck with inspiration from what your senseis did with you and you spoke up^^

"Hey Old man, why don't you put her in our squad, she'd love it" You yelled from your spot

"Who are you calling old man" yamamoto asked, only playfully because he was used to your nickname for him( you hang out too much with yachiru)

"Aww come on Yamamoto, she'd be fine with us" you whined

"Byakuya do you have any objections to this?"asked the old man, to which Byakuya remained silent "Alright then its settled since no one seems to object. Rukia Kuchiki will be a part of Squad 13" Yamamoto responded.

Once everyone cleared out it was only you, Kaien, Ukitake and Rukia left.

"Well that certainly was nice of you Kiko-chan" Ukitake said

"Yeah, well you know me, always nice to everyone" You responded smiling, as always

"You'd be a terrible role model for her" Kaien said, smirking evilly

"Nani?!! What do you mean by that Kaien? Am I not a good person?" You asked, playing all innocent with tears in your eyes.

"Hey, what? No I didn't mean it like that, I just I-um, I was just kidding, ha you know me always a kidder" He responded, you knew he'd do anything to stop you from crying^^

As you two went on, you had forgotten about Rukia and Ukitake, until the captain cleared his throat as your cue to

"Well, Rukia, I'm captain Ukitake, this is captain Shiba, my assistant/nurse, and fukutaicho Kaien shiba, her husband. Its nice to have you in our squad" your captain Ukitake introduced you all

"Oh, its nice to meet you all too" Rukia responded, still nervous.

"You know what Rukia? You have to get some backbone in you. Especially if you meet up with Kenpachi Zaraki. Oh that reminds me, I have to tell you about who you should avoid, and who you should befriend, and who to just completely stay away from at all times of the day. Speaking of Mayuri, you were right to not want to be in his squad." You started talking real fast, trying to get all the info out. Then you started walking out with her, leaving the boys behind

"She'll drive the poor girl insane" Kaien said

"No, she won't she'll be just fine. Don't forget who her mentors were" ukitake responded

"Yeah, that's why I'm saying she'll drive her insane, do you remember what Uruhara was like?" Kaien said, shaking his head

Ukitake just laughed at this.

~~~Fast foward a few years to the Hollow~~~

These past few years were amazing, you taught Rukia everything she knew to this day. She was becoming a terrific shinigami, but she still needed some work, not to mention a backbone. Still as shy as always. Kaien also helped out alot, so he claimed part credit, although it was mostly you. She looked up to him, they got along quite well. Of course you were her number one role modelXP

One lazy afternoon, a messenger arrived with word of a pretty strong Hollow in a nearby forest. You were pretty bored, and Kaien and Rukia were training so you took of alone.

(OK I won't do the fighting scene because I am way too good at those and it will turn this into an even LONGER oneshot so deal without it)

~~~Fast forward to after fight~~~

You had returned from the fight, wounded pretty badly and the hollow was still out there. This simple fact was a shock to everyone because your nickname was "Kiko the Untouchable" and you NEVER let an enemy escape as a rule from Squad 11. OYu had gone straight to Unohana to get bandaged up and then gone straigh to a meeting at the usual spot with all the other captains. Kaien had just burst brother hadn't looked concerned at all, like Zaraki was a bit dissapointed and excited, i mean, if someone could do that to you, then he would have fun taking it downXD

"WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO YOU"Kaien yelled, getting everyone's attention

"Um, nothing, just actually got my ass kicked for once"You responded, happy to be engulfed in his arms. It always made you feel, safe and secure,warm and most of all really happy.

"Well did you at least destroy the hollow" Kaien asked

"Well, um not really, it kinda got away" You answered innocently

This infuriated Kaien, he let go of you and simply asked one question:

"Where is it" in his ultra low and dangerous voice, you knew what he was planning;revenge

"No, no,no no and absolutely NO!! DidI mention no?!! Kaien listen I'm a it could beat me it can surely beat you." YOu said desperate to stop him.

Kaien wasn't even looking at you, he turned to Ukitake,

"Where is it??!!" He yelled.

It wasAizen who answered him

"No, don't you dare four eyes, he is not going out there to face that thing alone" you yelled at him

But it was too late, Kaien had already flash stepped out of there. You ran to your captain, throwing one last glare at Yamamoto.

"Captain please go with him, keep him safe for me, please" You begged him

"Don't worry Kaien is strong, I'm taking Rukia with me, we'll both go" He said trying to reassure you, but something deep down in your gut told you things weren't going to be okay.

After they departed you went to the one place you could to calm down; Kukaku's lived in a pretty far off place, away from Rukongai, but close to it, in a field. She also lived with her brother and her helpers, the weird twins,

You spent a lot of time there, you loved it.

After a few hours, you get a bad feeling about something, and you start smelling blood, you stand up abruptly and knock over the tea you were drinking. Kukauku, worried about oyu, stands up and starts looking around, then out of the blue, Rukia iskneeling before you, clutching Kaien's lifeless body,covered in blood, and crying. It didn't take long for you to figure out what had happened. You opened your mouth and words couldn't come out, you couldn't even breathe. You limply fell to your knees, crying and looking down at the floor like you couldn't even believe what was happening to ran to your side, and held you up. With her help you went to Kaien's body, Rukia had already left, probably too scared to explain everything right now.

"KAIEN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" You screamed crying on his chest, and shaking him trying to wake him up. Ganju came out of the house and, looking at Kaien's body, collapsed and cried. Kukaku, also crying tried to comfort you.

~~Fast Forward again~~

After the funeral, Kukaku had asked you what were you going to do, and you had responded that you would leave and never return or you would kill Yamamoto for telling Kaien where the Hollow was. Its been decades and you hadn't gotten over what happened. You knew that you never would. Kaien was everything to you. You had gone back to Kisuke Uruhara, and continued your training with him. Now you were even stronger then before.

~~~Fast Forward to Aizen's betrayal~~~

You had taken a liking to Ichigo, he reminded you so much of kaien, it was almost unreal. After hearing about what happened to your student, you and Yoruichi helped Ichigo get her back.

During Aizen's explanation of his betrayal, you figured it all out. I mean 2 plus 2 makes 4 right?

"You" you spoke in an inaudible voice, then got louder as he turned to you

"Ah, Tsukiko, long time no see, I should've known you'd be helping this ryoka, I mean, he looks just like him." Aizen sneered

"You were the one who killed Kaien. You were the one that made that Hollow, and you were the one who told Kaien where it was. You stupidbastard. You took away from me that one thing that I ever cared about" You yelled, with tears in your eyes, your heart still bled from the memory. Your whole body still ached.

Everyone finally started catching on, even Byakuya who was injured turned his head in Aizen's direction in disbelief. Just as you were about to attack him, the beam came down and Aizen escaped.....

Afterwards, Rukia explained to you and Kukaku how Kaien died and she apologized, you knew she would eventually she needed time, and you also needed time to be able to hear it without being torn to pieces.

"Don't worry about it Rukia, it wasn't your fault, it was never your fault"

Finally Kaien, I know who did it, now I can get revenge. And maybe, I'll be with you soon

I hope you all liked it. It was my first one shot. Rate and please message me, feedback is always appreciated^_^This was actually my first one shot, so please tell me how good I'm doing, Oh and if you wanna request something, that's perfectly fine^_^


End file.
